


Kiss And Tell

by AmbroseIscariot



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseIscariot/pseuds/AmbroseIscariot
Summary: Jeff has a kink.
Relationships: Laughing Jack/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff The Killer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Kiss And Tell

**Author's Note:**

> A smut fic boys. Another one in my collection of fics. Jeff is underage in this one. A quick head ups before continuing on

He did not consider it a kink, but he always found it a lot easier for himself to finish if he knew he was doing it somewhere he could easily be caught. That was why the door was unlocked and he was in his and LJ’s shared bedroom in the mansion. To make matters better, he was even doing it on the clown’s bed. He had grown much bolder in the past couple of months because LJ would often disappear for days. Whenever this happened, there was no telling when the clown would come back. Jeff spread his legs a little wider as he stroked his aching cock. He bit his bottom lip to stifle any moans. He had planned to take care of the issue quickly, but he was finding he should have taken his jeans off. He managed to kick his shoes off, but squeezed his cock with his hand in the process. He moaned softly at the wave of pleasure that caused him to shudder. He would normally take his time, but he was not on his bed. He was on LJ's bed. He had no idea when the emotionless clown would be back, what he did know was that he needed to finish as quickly as possible. He grabbed the blanket and brought it up between his legs. He moaned softly at the feel of the blanket rubbing against his cock. He took a deep breath and shuddered as his hips jerked up into his own hand. He cursed his hormones, but the clown was very attractive to the killer. Thinking about what the clown might do to him made him quiver in eager anticipation. His cock throbbed as he thought about being pinned to the ground beneath the clown. He would be helpless considering the strength and size of the clown alone. His claws would cut him from the force of the clown holding him. His teeth were so sharp. If he bit too hard… Jeff trailed off mentally, but the feeling in the pit of his stomach was beginning to build. He would surely leave a scar or a painful bruise that would likely last for a long time. His hormones made themselves know as his mind reveled in the idea of being entirely bare on LJ's bed. The sheer dirtiness of it and how it would feel were he to be caught. It caused the knot in his stomach to become tighter. He cursed as he lifted his hips off the bed and began to tug his jeans off. He moaned when the blanket slid across his crotch, but he otherwise managed to get them off. He let his own fingers go lower and he rolled onto his stomach slightly so that the blanket was now completely trapped between his thighs and the contact was constant. His arm was behind him and he gasped as he pushed a pre cum slick finger inside himself. They never went deep enough, but it was enough to get Jeff's hips rocking against the blanket. He buried his face into the blanket as he moaned. The door to the room opened and Jeff cursed as he was quick to sit up. Laughing Jack stared at him from the doorway and the killer felt his face turn dark pink. The clown stared at him wide eyed. The killer was sitting on his bed with the blanket trapped between his legs. Creamy white thighs hugged the blanket and LJ could only guess what the killer was doing.

"Get out" Jeff hissed.

"You're on my bed. What do you mean get out?" LJ snapped at him.

LJ was never one to let an opportunity slip past him. He locked the door behind him and he saw the killer had frozen on his bed. Jeff could have sworn he heard the click of the lock. The clown was going to kill him. He was sure of it. There was no other reason he might be locking the door.

"I'm serious Jack. Get out" Jeff told him.

"Why? The door was unlocked. One might get the wrong idea and think you'd like to be caught" LJ told him. 

There was no response and LJ raised an eyebrow. He smiled wickedly and Jeff swallowed.

"Oh, that's it, isnt it? You wanted to be caught. Turns you on, doesn't it? Well, that's really too bad, Jeffy, cuz I don't like to kiss and tell" LJ told him.

Jeff stared at the clown in confusion. He came to the realization that LJ had been moving forward slowly and he scrambled to cover himself up more. In one fell swoop, LJ had pulled the blanket away and Jeff tugged his sweater down. LJ kneeled down in front of him and Jeff stared down at where his hands were hiding his erection. LJ's intense gaze made him shudder and tug even harder on his sweater, partially because he wanted to cover himself and also partially to alleviate the heaviness of his erection. LJ smiled then.

"Touching yourself as I speak. No shame up in your _little_ mind, huh?" LJ smiled at him.

LJ growled slightly when the killer refused to glance up at him. He was acting as if he was a small child being scolded for doing something wrong. LJ's hand shot up and made Jeff look at him. Jeff's first instinct was to stop whatever the clown was going to do, so his hands immediately shot up to LJ's wrist. He realized his mistake too late as LJ took hold of his erection. Jeff gasped as the clown began to stroke him slowly. LJ's lips immediately covered his own and Jeff went still beneath the clown. LJ broke the kiss and Jeff moaned.

"You only needed to ask, Jeffy" LJ told him.

LJ pressed Jeff into the bed and Jeff felt himself panic slightly as the clown spread his legs rather easily. He wanted to relent and say no, but he also knew he would not. The clown was coming onto him and he did not want to stop him. He did not want to discourage the attention, in fact, he had been wanting to incite it. Jeff shuddered as LJ continued to stroke him. LJ hovered over him again and the clown smiled when the killer kissed back. Jeff felt the clown's tongue brush against his lips. LJ squeezed the killer's cock and his tongue slid into the killer's mouth with one gasp. He had to seek out the killer's tongue. The killer's virginity peeked through in more ways than one. Jeff had potential. LJ was sure that after a while Jeff would be able to match him. For the moment, he simply smiled and continued to stroke the killer. Jeff's hands were tugging at the blanket beneath him. He groaned upon feeling the clown's lips on his throat. His cock was throbbing and he knew he was already close. He growled inwardly at himself. However, his inexperience was already evident to Laughing Jack, who was quick to slow down upon feeling the younger male pulse in his hands. His hands completely abandoned the killer then and Jeff glanced at him in confusion. LJ leaned back and he began to palm at himself through his pants. LJ certainly considered Jeff a cock tease especially since he had not so much as bothered to touch the clown. LJ groaned slightly as he could feel himself beginning to harden. Jeff watched on curiously. LJ's eyes had shut. Jeff began to palm himself. He was close enough as it was. A little more and he would be done. LJ's eyes opened and immediately settled on him. Jeff stopped, but LJ suddenly grabbed him and pulled him closer to the edge of the bed.

"Jacky" Jeff cried out.

LJ’s hand guided his up and down his own shaft. The clown's silver gaze was focused on the killer stroking himself and he let go. Jeff continued to do as he was and he could feel himself about to come. LJ suddenly took hold of his wrists and Jeff whine slightly. He promptly gasped when the clown's hot mouth engulfed his cock. Jeff groaned and thrust up. He came within seconds. LJ smiled as the killer bucked up his hips. He let the killer abuse his mouth as he pleased while his hands deftly undid his pants. Jeff was too far gone to notice. So he let out a small 'oh' when the clown's tongue began to probe lower. Jeff nearly sat up when LJ's tongue went inside him. He gasped at the feeling. LJ was opening him up. His tongue went a lot deeper than Jeff's own fingers could. LJ stroked himself as he ate the killer out. Jeff's legs threatened to close but he kept them spread with his free hand. Jeff suddenly gasped and LJ knew he had found what he was looking for. Jeff had trouble keeping silent after that. That excited LJ to the point he was throbbing in his own hand. He removed his tongue and licked up the killer's pale cock. Jeff shuddered and bucked up. He was already aching to come again. He felt embarrassed because he was already on the verge of coming again while LJ had yet to so much as moan. LJ sucked at the tip of Jeff’s cock. When Jeff’s hands threatened to tangle in his hair, he grabbed his wrists and pinned Jeff’s arms above his head while the other continued to play with his cock. He felt his face turn red upon feeling something rather large rub against the crease of his ass. The clown was rather large and Jeff felt himself twitch as a claw played with his slit. He cried out in slight pain when the claw sank in. LJ was careful to watch Jeff’s reactions. When the killer’s hips bucked up and he let out a moan, he removed the claw as he did not want to inadvertently hurt the killer. He could feel the killer’s ass flex against his cock whenever he did something particularly satisfying to the younger male. He could not help himself as he ground up against the killer. Jeff heard the clown’s slight groan then and he himself let out a moan. The clown felt much larger than the killer had been expecting and he shuddered at the thought of fitting the thick cock inside him. The clown continued to roll his hips against Jeff’s ass, the precome acting a bit like lube as he got closer to Jeff’s entrance with every movement he made. Jeff felt the clown’s tip threatening to penetrate him, but the clown did not go further than that, which frustrated the killer. LJ’s clothing was rubbing against the flushed pink head of his cock and he could feel that was beginning to drive him wild as he ground up against the clown. Laughing Jack’s lips covered Jeff’s own and the killer groaned into the kiss. He could still taste himself on the clown’s tongue. LJ let go of his wrists and Jeff wrapped his arms around the clown’s neck. LJ’s hands quickly spread Jeff’s legs and Jeff gasped and broke the kiss when the thick head was placed at his entrance. This time he felt the pressure as the clown threatened to push it in. He pushed back against it and the clown seemed encouraged by that. 

“Fuck” Jeff cried out.

He could feel the thick head splitting him open already, but that did not stop LJ from thrusting in entirely. LJ could feel the killer’s insides doing their best to force him out, but they only made him give a shaky thrust as the squeezing made him shudder. Jeff himself could feel his eyes tear up as the clown’s cock was much larger than anything he had ever tried on himself. His fingers had never gone quite so deep as the clown was at the moment. He could swear he felt the clown somewhere in his stomach. That made him throb so painfully. LJ began to thrust without letting Jeff get used to his cock. Jeff knew the clown was potentially rearranging his insides with every thrust of his thick cock. Thinking of that while being filled made him latch onto the clown tightly. LJ thrust in particularly hard and hit a spot that left Jeff reeling as his cock twitched and he came without warning. Jeff rolled his hips against the clown’s intruding cock and this time his insides were partially successful in forcing LJ out. LJ retaliated by thrusting even harder and forcing Jeff’s walls open. Jeff cried out against the over stimulation as the clown had brushed into his soft spot. LJ finally moaned as he felt the killer’s insides try to keep him inside that time. He thrust back into that same spot causing Jeff to mutter some incoherent mess.

“Jack, there, please” Jeff pleaded.

“Course, Jeffy” LJ smiled.

He began to thrust with reckless abandon and Jeff was certain he would be sore the next morning as LJ’s claws sank into his hips as an anchor. The bed creaked with every driving thrust the clown gave and Jeff found himself pushing his ass back to meet his invading cock. This was against his better instinct that the thing inside him was hurting him rather than helping him. The slight sting he felt whenever the clown thrust inside him was immediately softened upon the tip hitting his soft spot and brushing past it. He could feel it stroking his walls. He did not know if he would be able to come a third time although his cock was full and throbbing. It hurt to touch it and the clown was playing around with the tip again. LJ could feel the killer’s body tensing around him yet again, but it seemed the killer was doing his best to stave off an orgasm. His hands were no longer around his throat as they were trying to stop his hands. He once again pushed the tip of his claw into the killer’s slit. This time the killer gasped out pleasurably, which made LJ begin to fuck the killer’s slit with his clawed thumb. He moved it in and out of the killer’s shaft, which made Jeff begin to moan. That drove the clown wild as he began to push it even deeper within Jeff. The killer’s insides were quivering around his cock and he wanted the squeezing to continue. He began to thrust and bite the killer’s throat as his thumb played harshly with the killer’s cock. He could feel Jeff’s hands on his shoulder trying to force him away suddenly, but LJ did not care as he thrust in deeply for a final time. Jeff practically screamed and it was music to LJ’s ears as he buried himself up to the hilt inside the killer. Jeff’s seed spilled from around the claw in Jeff’s cock and the killer gave a pained sob as he felt the clown’s seed spill inside him. LJ gave a couple of halfhearted thrusts as he fully emptied himself out in the killer. Jeff felt himself clench as the clown tried to pull out and he felt his entire body shudder.

“Jeffy, you need to let me go” LJ whispered to him.

The clown’s clawed hand held his face by the chin and Jeff growled as he wished he could shut his eyes instead of being forced to rely entirely on the feeling. LJ pulled out and Jeff let out a groan as his insides felt overly warm and empty. The pressure he had felt initially dissipated almost immediately, but he still felt the pressure that remained from the clown’s seed. His gaze immediately settled on his abused cock and the pink tinted seed that had spilled on his own stomach. The clown had without a doubt hurt him in some way, but Jeff found he did not have enough time to think about it as the clown’s arms soon wrapped around him and LJ settled beside him on the bed. He figured this was something he could deal with later, but for the moment he decided to ignore it in favor of taking a nap. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at ending things especially after smut. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed


End file.
